In Mentem
by Katie4ever
Summary: This is the sequel to "Faraway". Morgana and Arthur are dealing with the change of Uther's death, but there's secrets that will come to light. The title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So this is the first chapter of my Faraway story. Yes, its two years later, and I am now writing it. Well, I was procrastinating a lot, as to how to begin it. I know everything else, but not the beginning. So I hope that you all will forgive me. for this not so good beginning. It'll be slow for me to update, but I will try to do it at least once a week. I'll go as steady as I can. :)**

"I crown you King!" Geoffrey's voice rang through the room, and everyone cheered. Arthur smiled kindly at everyone around him. He smiled and stepped forward, ready for his speech.

"I am proud to be your King, and as your King, I promise that no harm will come to any of you." The crowd looked at him with hopeful eyes, and Arthur sighed. "It's now my main reason to tell you all this. Magic is not bad." Everyone stared at him. Even Merlin and Morgana who were standing side by side were shocked by his words. The only one smiling was Gwen. She nodded to him when he looked at her. "I have seen first hard what the consequences of magic, and I am here to say that magic is not to blame. Any person with magic or not, has a basic reason to want revenge or to bring someone pain. And I am not going to judge someone based on that. I have seen people, good people, who have magic and I am here, before you all, telling you that I am not going to be against magic like my Father." Arthur paused, everyone stared at him. "I am here to tell you that magic is not to blame, I know that now. And I will not judge it. The only to be judged is the people. And so I stand before you, with the promise that no harm will come to you in my reign. I will make peace with all those around us, there will be no more fear, no more killing. No more hate." He took a step forward. "I urge all those that have magic to stand forward and know with certainty that no harm will come to you."

At first no one moved. No one needed to move. They had no reason to move.

But then next to Arthur, Morgana stepped forward. She smiled at him and smiled at the crowd. Then she did something strange, that even had the young King shocked. She stretched her hand toward the manservant. Merlin looked at Arthur, eyes wide. Arthur stared back, before he chuckled quietly to himself.

He should have known that Merlin, of all people, should have magic. It only made sense. He even remembered his first words after fighting with Merlin by the market.

"There's something about you, Merlin." And with as much shock, he now knew.

"Come Merlin." Arthur said, nodding to where Morgana was standing, her hand still outstretched.

Merlin, a bit nervous, moved forward and took Morgana's hand.

All three of them looked back at the crowd, the matter at hand still very much present.

Soon a couple of people nervously stepped forward, fear written all over their face. Looking at the people and the guards with fear. Expecting for them to jump at them in any moment.

"Thank you." Arthur bowed his head to the brave people, and turned back to the crowd. "Things will change for the better, I promise you that. All of you." The last part he directed at the magic people, who smiled at him with glittering eyes.

He nodded to them, proud.

* * *

"Arthur, I am so proud of you." Morgana said happily hugging him. Arthur chuckled.

"Really? Good. I expected nothing less from you dear Morgana." He laughed.

Merlin and Gwen followed behind them in quiet silence. When they made it to Arthur's study, previously Uther's study, Arthur turned to Merlin, mouth set tightly in a frown.

"You lying cheat, why didn't you tell me you were magic." Arthur said a bit angry, and hurt.

"I... I..." Merlin's face got red and he mumbled for words. Morgana stood in front of him, directing Arthur's glare toward her.

"I know this was not the best way for you to find out, but at least now you know.'" Morgana smiled hopefully, and Arthur glared daggers behind Morgana's back.

"Don't defend him. He had all this time to tell me. And he only tells me when his arse is saved from getting killed or properly put in the stocks!" Arthur said dramatically. Merlin sighed and looked at Arthur sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Morgana squeezed his hand and he smiled at her. Gwen gave him a supportive smile and he felt braver. "I was afraid for my life."

Arthur sighed. "It was true. All this time my Father had everyone shaking in fear." Sadness crept into his eyes, but he hid it well. "You should have still told me, _Merlin. _How will I ever trust you now?" He teased, face straight.

Merlin gave him a mock-glare. "Stop being such a prat, Arthur. Being a King has not changed you."

Arthur glared at him, laughing slightly.

"So what other duties do you have now that you are King?" Morgana questioned.

Arthur sighed, sat on the bed and thought for a second. "I can assure you it will not be all the glamor it thought it would be." Morgana nodded to his words, not wanting to voice her worries. "What?" He asked.

Morgana sighed and played with the hem of her shirt. "Did you really mean that? That magic would no longer be an enemy?" Arthur nodded, brows furrowed. "Do you think that Morgause will not not do anything after this."

Arthur looked away from her, before looking back at Morgana, face serious. "We can only hope so, but I didn't do this for her. I did it for what was right, for you and _Merlin._" Arthur sent a small glare. He was obviously not going to let go of his anger that Merlin had kept his magic a secret.

The mood lightened a bit after that, but it was still in their minds. The possibility that Morgause would come any moment, any day and attack them.

**I argued with myself about this. Would this be the best way for Arthur to find out about Merlin's magic? Probably not, but the other ways I thought of writing it down and Arthur finding out. Let's just say that this was the best way so far. :) Please don't hate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**Here is chapter two, and all of this will be explained later of the story. I barely realized that i am very dramatic in my writing.**

Morgause fought the scowl from taking over her pretty face. She wasn't doing a good job at it. Behind her, Alvarr and Mordred were looking at the mirror with bewilderment and astonishment.

"Is it truly over? Is magic no longer a crime punishable by death?" Alvarr breathed out, shocked and not able to form him thoughts into all of this.

Morgause growled. "I don't know, but I won't take any leisure until I get what I want."

Mordred looked at Morgause in interest. "You really are unrelentless."

Morgause smirked. "I never do anything, half done." Morgause turned her eyes back to the mirror, focusing now on Morgana as the four of them (Morgana, the boy, the girl and Arthur) talked. She sighed and took off the sight of it. "I think I need to talk to my guests." She said in a rather bored tone. She walked around the mirror and made her way down the halls of her home. She stopped when she got to the study her two guests usually used in quiet.

Aroded and Eroded both stood up to their feet when Morgause stepped through the door. Aroded didn't meet her eyes, he didn't have reason to, therefore he felt the freedom to do such things. Eroded in his case, smiled widely and bowed to his lady.

"I came bearing good news." Morgause began slowly. "It seems my dear sister has somehow gotten to our young King's head, because he's just made all persecutions to people with magic gone. He's made sure to make it clear that we are no longer an enemy."

"What?" Eroded breathed out, surprised. Aroded, too, was left in a shocked silence. So shocked that he looked up and looked at Morgause with wide eyes.

"Yes, it seems that everything is going better than I had originally planned." A dark bitterness came to her eyes. "However, I will not tolerate another day with my dear sister still alive and breathing. I want her to pay for her betrayal."

Eroded and Aroded stared at her confused.

"But didn't you get what you wanted? For magic to finally be free of vain prejudice and for us all to live in peace?" Aroded asked, the first time in a couple of days. He visibly got defensive when Morgause looked at him.

"Yes, I did. Now, my problem lies with Morgana." Morgause sighed. "I can understand giving it a few days, but I will make her see the wrong in her decision to choose that boy over me." Morgause said angrily. Neither Aroded or Eroded looked at her in the eyes when she glared at them. She turned around and left them alone with their thoughts.

"Is she crazy?" Aroded asked quietly. When his father glared at him, Aroded glared right back. "Father you know that what she is doing is wrong. She's breaking all the surprising stability that Arthur has put between the world and magic. All the Druids, the sorceress, the Warlocks, they will all hate her. They won't allow her to disturb their peace."

Eroded nodded to his words. "I can't argue with that, but what can we do, Aroded? You know, as well as I do, that there is no stopping Morgause."

Aroded glared at his Father, then walked out of the room. He was about to close the doors to the chamber he was now inhabiting, when his father followed him inside.

"I don't want anything to do with her anymore, Father. Our job is done, there is nothing else to do. All we had to do was kill Uther, and I already did that!" Aroded screamed. Eroded closed his eyes, and sighed. Much like he always did whenever Aroded got into one of his moods. "Don't give me that, Father. I never wanted any part of this. You never once told me that I would be the one to do this. To kill the King. You hated him, Morgause hated him. Why did I have to do it?" When his father remained unresponsive, Aroded punched the wall. "Answer me! Tell me why I was chosen to do this evil deed when you both had more desire to get it done!"

Eroded sighed. "Because you were Prophesied to do it." He said. Aroded stared at him, eyes wide, and he nodded. "If you had not done it, no one would have. It had to be you, Aroded"

"Why?" Aroded asked, feeling broken and shaken. "So, I had no choice? I was just born and raised, with no other purpose, to do this single act and rewarded only with painful memories. With only feelings of self-hate every time I close my eyes?" He glared spitefully at his Father. "Get out."

"Aroded..." Eroded began.

"Leave!" Aroded shouted, his eyes angry.

Eroded nodded calmly and stepped outside. He closed the door behind him and turned to leave. To his surprise, Morgause was standing there, hands clasped in front of her, waiting.

"He's not going to change sides is he?" Morgause asked quietly, a dangerous look to her eyes.

"No, of course not." Eroded said nervously.

"We better hope that for his own good, that he isn't. You know what we must do if he, too, turns against us." Morgause shrugged. "I care for Aroded, I do, he's proven very useful, but I will not hesitate to kill him if I have to."

Eroded shook his head, the threat very much clear then as it was from the beginning. "Of course."

Morgause smiled at him, for a second actually looking like a decent person. "I will pray to the Gods that Aroded doesn't do something he shouldn't."

Eroded shook his head, fervently. "He won't. I know he won't."

Morgause gave him a kind smile, but her eyes were back to steel. "Dinner will be served shortly, make sure that Aroded is present, I want to make sure that he's still on our side."

Eroded nodded and as Morgause left, he turned back to the door, where his son was resting. He wondered idly if he should worry, but he knew that he shouldn't. Aroded was not a traitor, less alone, a beggar. He knocked on the door, ready to ask Aroded to go to dinner, but when he remained stubborn, he decided to open the door with magic.

Once he had entered and he discovered the empty room, Eroded felt fear and dread crawl its way into the recesses of his mind. He felt cold and shook with unhidden terror and horror. He heard footsteps behind him and a soft sigh was heard.

"There can still be time! He has not reached Camelot yet!" Eroded cried, turning to face Morgause with a slight tremor to his being.

"You and I both know that isn't true." Morgause's eyes went gold and Eroded fell to the floor, unconscious. Morgause looked down at him coldly, angry that she had not acted before. She stared at the open window and cursed her luck. She needed to make a new plan, quickly.

Morgause turned around and left the unconscious Eroded in the floor.

Aroded had it in mind that he was betraying his Father. If there was anyone that mattered, it was his father, but at the moment, there was nothing to hold him back. His Father had told him that he did not care for him. He was just a plan in a giant scheme. That, he had to admit, wasn't the only reason that he was escaping. He had decided a while back that he needed to find the one person he knew would be able to him. So with as much magic as he could use, he disappeared from the forest that he was in, and went to the one person that he knew would be able to help him.

**Please don't be shy to give me any of your thoughts,please. :) I'd appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update more, but I'm not sure it'll help. My life is just really hectic at the moment. I'm sorry. Enjoy the chapter :)**

Aroded sighed, the walk and his usage of magic were too much, but he almost smiled brightly when he came upon the secret camp that he knew some Druids lived in. He almost sighed in relief when he saw her. Alina was looking at the sky, much like she always did when they were kids.

Aroded walked forward, the crunching beneath his feet made him wince, that wince turned to a flinch when Alina and other Druids around her, turned their weapons to him. He raised his arms in surrender. Alina stared at him, eyes wide for a second, before she gasped out, "Aroded!" And ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, tightly.

"Alina." He cried and only when he began to almost crush her, did he realize that he really had missed his sister. Tears burned in his eyes as he pulled away with a smile. Alina touched his cheek tenderly and smiled at him with love and warmth. Aroded felt sad, he always did when he looked at her. Alina looked so much like their Mother. "Where is Father?" Aroded didn't answer her. "Aroded, where..."

Aroded shook his head and she sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Don't tell me that he's dead, please." Her voice was even, but for years of knowing her, Aroded knew that Alina could hide her feelings well. He smiled at her quickly.

"No, he's alive and well." He said.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

Aroded sighed. "We can talk about Father later, there is something I need to talk to you about." Alina nodded, more confused than before, but didn't bother asking, she was more bothered with his current health it seemed.

"Come sit down, Aroded. You look dead on your feet." Alina said. Aroded smirked at her.

"I _feel_ dead on my feet."

Alina offered him a small smile and she led him to sit down, all the while, Aroded thought what was the best way he could explain to her what he needed to do.

* * *

Arthur waited for the time to come when he was finally alone with Morgana to talk to her. Merlin was busy doing Gods knew what, and so he only had Morgana to talk to.

"Arthur?" He turned to see Morgana with a confused look on her face. She was beautiful as ever, wearing a long light red dress that made her look very different, strong.

"Morgana." He nodded to her. She opened her chamber door and allowed him inside. "Is there anything you need?" She asked.

Arthur nodded, and he paused thinking of how to tell her what he had just found out.

Flashback

_It had been a few days since his announcement that law was no longer a crime. Arthur was proud of himself, and he would continue to be proud until the day he died._

_In his glory, Arthur had not expected Geoffrey and the council to call him for a special meeting._

_"Your Highness." Geoffrey bowed his head in respect, and Arthur nodded his recognition to him to speak. "My Lord, it is a great honor to be King, and we all congratulate you for that, but there is something you must do."_

"Arthur?" Morgana's eyes softened as she looked at him, and Arthur felt like he couldn't breath. He felt weak, confused, not at all like the strong person he knew he was. "What's wrong?"

"I..."

_"A wife?" Arthur asked, confused._

_Geoffrey and the men nodded. Arthur's emotions swiveled inside of him, while he made sure to keep his face composed as he nodded to them. "Yes, sire." Geoffrey said._

"I have to get married." Arthur said, and was surprised that it was easier than he had thought.

Morgana, thankfully, looked at him shocked and a bit surprised. "You do...Well, this is good, you can find a good wife." Morgana bit her lip. She wasn't sure how deep Arthur's feelings for Gwen were, at least not now. Ever since he had turned King and and returned to Camelot to find him dead, Arthur had withdrawn into himself. He didn't make it obvious, but Morgana could see it. "Arthur, you don't sound happy..." Morgana began to have a bad feeling.

"How can I be happy. I'm not exactly ready for this sort of commitment."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "You're not or you're just going to accept your duty as King and marry someone that the council wants."

"What?" Arthur gasped and looked at Morgana shocked. "Morgana, I'm going to get married, but I'm going to make it clear that it will be with the woman I love."

Morgana almost sighed in relief and she smiled widely at him. "So when Merlin said that you loved Gwen, in the woods, he meant it?" She had the pleasure of seeing his cheeks go red and she contained her smirk by looking at him happily.

"Morgana..." Arthur was ready to retort, but instead, said, "Yes."

Morgana laughed happily, and uncharacteristically hugged Arthur, catching him by surprise.

"I'm so happy for you both." She said.

"Morgana, I haven't even asked her to marry me." Arthur said, cheeks still tinted red.

"Details." Morgana waved it off. "When are you going to do it? Are you going to be romantic? Arthur, for the Gods have a little class and do it romantically." She scolded.

Arthur laughed, very much feeling overwhelmed at the moment. "Do you think she'll have me?" He blurted out.

Morgana's smile faded a bit as she looked at him confused. "Arthur, why wouldn't she..."

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. I just sometimes wonder if she'll reject my proposal, or turn away to the idea of us being together."

If Morgana had not been so surprised by what she was hearing, she would have noted that Arthur was openly talking to her, letting her see into his heart, but she was otherwise preoccupied with what he had just said.

"No, Arthur. Do not think like that. You love Gwen, when love is involved good things always happen." Morgana said firmly. Not yet daring to say that Gwen loved him. Morgana knew that she did, but it would be better for Arthur to hear that from Gwen than from herself.

"I hope so." Arthur said, then easily and with jest said, "You have been known to be wrong before, so..." He was joking but there was a seriousness in his eyes that worried Morgana.

"Do be such a prat!" She smacked his arm.

Arthur soothed it, as if the blow had actually hurt and mock glared at her. "You've been around Merlin, far too long. Don't call me, Prat, Morgana. Its insulting."

Morgana only laughed in response.


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

**Chapter 4, Part 1  
**

**This chapter explores a bit of the Mind thing, telepathy. I know that most people with magic can do this, Morgause sure can, but I've made a bit of a twist with Morgana's and Merlin's connection. :) Happy reading.**

**Warning: For those of you who have not read Faraway, I am bringing back my original characters, so if you might not understand. Just a warning. :)**

...

Morgana was busy reading, trying to concentrate, but smiled when she felt a familiar presence coming from behind her. "I know you're there. Don't try to hide."

Merlin came over, now his steps sounding and laughed. "How do you always know I'm here?" Morgana only tapped her forehead. Merlin frowned.

"What?" Morgana asked, a bit worried.

"Morgana, I've been thinking about that. Before you could speak to me through our minds, could you do this with anyone else?"

"No, not that I know of." Morgana frowned. "Merlin, it's okay. It's just a perk of me learning my powers, don't worry."

She pulled him closer to her and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _You worry too much. _She smirked.

Merlin laughed. _I worry enough. _

_If you did, I wouldn't be telling you not to worry. _Morgana pointed out. She was about to say something else when they heard walking and they pulled away. They smiled when they saw Gwen there.

"Hello, you two." She said.

"Hello, Gwen. How are you?" Merlin said, smiling.

"Oh, just fine. Someone just forgot to eat breakfast. Again." Gwen said looking straight at Morgana.

"I already ate." Morgana said.

_Did you really? _Merlin asked, wrapping a hand through her waist.

_Yes. _Morgana said stubbornly, and winced a bit when Merlin's hand touched the wound caused by the Knife of Armandfel.

Merlin, noticing her distress, pulled away subtly. _Does it hurt? _Even through their connection, Morgana could hear his anger in his voice.

_No, it's fine. _"Do we have anything planned for today?" She asked Gwen.

"No." Gwen shook her head.

"Good."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and everyone looked around in fear, before Morgana, Merlin and Gwen ran to where all the noise had come from.

They stopped, watching the knights circle a group of familiar people. They stood around the group with their swords out, ready to attack if need be.

"Put your swords down! We are not the enemy, or are you all in the habit of attacking innocent people?" Erell said irritably.

"Manners, we're trying to be polite and be guests here. You're attitude won't help anyone." Alrionn said.

"Don't talk to me about manners." Erell snapped back.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen blurted out, before she blushed when everyone turned to look at her.

They all quietly made their way to Arthur's study, a confused silence followed this question, before Alrionn smiled amiably at them. "We have come to visit."

The guards only gained in on them until Arthur arrived and stared at the group.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked, confused.

"We have come to visit!" Alrionn said with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Erell rolled his eyes, while Ayer and Kelahn kept their expression serious and on the swords.

"They're friends, put your swords down." Arthur said to his loyal knights. "Well, come on, you came to visit. Now we can visit in my study." Arthur looked at Morgana, Merlin and Gwen. "You too."

They all walked in silence until Alrionn broke it.

"Beautiful castle, really."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

They made it to the study and all of them shuffled in.

Once alone, Morgana took a good look at them all. She remembered them kind of fuzzy. She was in the brink of death when they had appeared before her and saved her life, but she remembered them.

"We came to visit." Alrionn said.

"Yes, well, it's nice to see you again." Arthur looked at them all. "Where's the one that made me go to sleep?"

"They're coming." Alrionn said with a smile. "He's very sorry by the way, you both were exhausted. He just wanted to help."

Arthur snorted. "Well, I could have fallen asleep by myself, I didn't need his assistance."

"This coming from you." Morgana said.

Arthur turned to her. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I do, in fact. They probably knew you wouldn't be able to fall asleep without some assistance so they took it upon themselves to help."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur turned to her fully.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You can't sleep on anything that isn't your bed."

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" Arthur asked.

Morgana glared at him.

"Well, I see you both are very fond of each other." Alrionn said interrupting before anything else could be said.

"Very." Arthur and Morgana said at the same time, and smiled at each other before turning back to Alrionn.

"Right."

...

Together they all waited, for the Druids companions. They talked happily, as if they were old friends, not once did anything that had happened was brought up.

But finally when Alrionn and Morgana went to the window to see if Elyon or Aeldric were close, Morgana heard in her mind, _We must speak alone._

Morgana was a bit surprised by this, but tried to hide it by shifting from one leg to the other.

_About what?_

_Morgause. _

_..._

**Lame cliffhanger, but I'll put part 2 of chapter 4 up soon enough. :) Please review, give me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

**Chapter 4, Part 2  
**

**I'm sorry this is a short one too, but I think I kind of made it clear what was happening. :) Hope you guys like it.**

Recap:

_But finally when Alrionn and Morgana went to the window to see if Elyon or Aeldric were close, Morgana heard in her mind, _We must speak alone.

_Morgana was a bit surprised by this, but tried to hide it by shifting from one leg to the other._

About what?

Morgause.

End Recap.

_What?_

This time that voice came from Merlin. Both Morgana and Alrionn turned to him, as he looked at Morgana in shock.

_Relax, Merlin. I'm sure it's nothing bad. Right? _Morgana turned to Alrionn, hoping he wouldn't say the wrong thing to make Morgana worry.

_On the contrary. _Alrionn said easily, as he walked back to the others.

"We should tell them now." Alrionn said to Erell, loud enough that there wasn't a chance any of them didn't hear.

"Tell us what?" Arthur said. Catching the bait.

Merlin looked at Morgana, and she looked back at him. He walked over to her and she sighed, entwining their hands together.

"Morgause, she's planning something." Alrionn said.

Ayer and Kelahn stood behind, Erell and Alrionn nodding to his words.

"What is she going to do?" Gwen asked.

"All we know is that she wants revenge." Erell said. They all turned to Morgana, who glared at the floor, and let out a breath as she raked a hand over her hair.

"Let her come." Morgana said, angry. "Better yet, we'll meet her half way if we have to. I'm going to stop her." Morgana said, eyes angry, her anger boiled. And hate that she kept hidden even from Merlin resurfaced and she began to walk away.

"Morgana, we have to act rationally." Arthur said, following her.

"No, I have to stop her." Morgana said, bitterly. "I have to."

"Why?" Merlin asked, following them now. The others stayed put, watching the scene happen before them.

Alrionn and Erell looked at each other.

"She's going to hurt us, that's why." Morgana said, and turned to them. "It's best that we're ready. When is she coming?" She asked Alrionn and Erell.

"Alrionn," Kelahn said in warning. She knew that this was too rushed. Whatever was happening was being done the wrong way.

Alrionn sighed. "Look, we need to talk this and figure it all out. Just going, point blank to attack her, is not going to help."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Morgana asked, "We can't just wait around like cattle, that will be made easy for her to pick out her targets. I won't allow that."

"Yes, I agree with that-" Alrionn began.

"Just stop it, Alrionn. If she wants to do this, who are we to stop her?" Erell said, always trying to keep him and his brother out of trouble. Alrionn glared at him.

"Erell, this is our opportunity to help. We have to do it the right way."

"Why? We don't owe them anything." Erell sneered, his anger mostly directed at his brother, who was bossing him around.

Alrionn turned around ready to give him a piece of his mind, when someone said,

"We owe them everything we have." Elyon said, when a guard opened the door to announce that a group had arrived to see the King.

Alrionn smiled at her, looking like his usual calm self. "Was the walk too draining?"

Elyon shook her head. Aeldric nodded. Alrionn laughed at that, but he was a bit nervous so he didn't ask them to elaborate.

There was a girl and a hooded figure behind them. The girl had long golden brown hair and green eyes, she smiled at them and politely bowed at Arthur.

Erell and Alrionn shared another look.

The guard bowed to Arthur when he made it clear that they could come inside and to leave them. The four of them walked inside, and instantly a silence filled the room. The Druids were the only ones tense.

Morgana and Merlin quickly caught on. Arthur was busy trying not to glare at Aeldric for having made him pass out when they were in the woods, while Gwen was trying to be accommodating and smiled at all of them.

"There is something we do need to tell you." Alrionn said, getting all of their attentions. Once he had their attention, he began to look a bit nervous, yet kept his smile on his face.

"What is it?" Morgana asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The hooded figure stepped forward and he hesitantly began to take off the hood. The four of them stared as they saw who it was.

"My Lady." Aroded said, with a bow.

***gasp* Aroded is back! haha not a big surprise, since we knew he was coming back, but hey this was the perfect time to bring him back. :) I'll tell more about Alina and Aroded and well, all the problems that come with them. :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The room was silent, shocked by this news, when out of nowhere, Morgana walked up to Aroded and slapped him, looking at him with hate in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

Alrionn got in between them and sighed. "He's our cousin, Morgana. And he has changed his ways." He said trying to buy some time.

Morgana glared at him, and she wanted to hurt him, but then Gwen grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting smile. Morgana just sighed and walked away from the room. "Fix this." She said to Arthur, who she trusted would deal with Aroded accordingly.

When both ladies were out of the room, and Elyon decided to follow after them, seeking to explain everything.

Arthur sighed and looked down before deciding that he had to talk to Aroded sooner or later.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I came here to help." Aroded answered.

Arthur glared at him, and the other knights looked just as angry, but Arthur bit down his anger. "It appears to me, that you have already helped enough. What are you really doing here?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

Aroded sighed. "This is about Morgause. She...she wants revenge on both Morgana and Merlin. I'm sure that in her evil plan, you'll be a bonus if she gets to destroy you."

"You could have saved yourself a trip, because we already knew that." Arthur said coldly.

"Believe me, I want to help. That's all I want to do." Aroded said, now getting a bit desperate.

Erell shook his head and moved infront of his cousin. "Aroded's an idiot, but he was just following orders."

"You don't understand all the lies our uncle and Morgause fed Aroded." Alrionn said, joining in on the conversation.

Alina nodded. "It is true." When Arthur looked at her, she bowed her head in respect. "Sire."

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I am Alina. Aroded's sister." Alina said and looked at her brother before turning back to Arthur. "If you could just let me explain...please?" Alina begged and Arthur watched her for a moment, before he sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll listen." He said.

* * *

Morgana was beyond angry, but above all else, she was crying. She stalked her way to her chamber, Gwen and Elyon following, and when she got to her chamber she sat on the bed, in silence.

"I know this must be a shock." Elyon began, but Morgana cut her off.

"It's more than a shock. It's...it's terrible. How dare you bring him here! He killed Uther..." Morgana's voice trailed off and she closed her eyes, refusing to cry.

Elyon sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But we can explain everything to you. There's more to this story than Aroded being the bad guy." She sat down on one side of Morgana and soothe her back.

Morgana sighed. "I don't even know you, how do I know that you're telling me the truth." Morgana asked.

Gwen sat on her other side. "We can try." She said softly, and Morgana looked at her. "Morgana, I don't want to believe this either, but I trust them. If they believe that Aroded is good, somehow, I will listen to them." She said quietly.

Morgana looked at her friend surprised, but feeling tired and emotionally drained, could not come come up with a good, sufficient answer, so she just nodded.

"Alright. I'll listen...but I don't have to like him." Morgana said, voice dark and angry.

Elyon sighed. She wished that things would be simpler, but they were progressing. She was glad of that.

"Alright. This is what happened..." Elyon began.

**I have not updated in a long time, but I will finish this story. It's going somewhere. I promise you that. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is my small history chapter of Aroded's childhood. So, enjoy. :)**

When Aroded was a young boy, he was born and raised without a mother. Truth be told, he did know her, but she wanted nothing to do with Aroded's father. Mayleen, was his mother's name, managed to get Alina away from the clutches of Eroded, but Aroded wasn't so lucky.

So years went by and young Aroded grew up, learned a bit of magic and allowed himself to believe that he was happy with his life. His Father wasn't half as mad as he seemed most of the time, and he appeared to really care about Aroded. It was enough for Aroded to be pleased.

But the truth was differerent.

In secrecy, Morgause met all the High Members of the Druids and made a plan to, once and for all, destroy Uther. The only thing that needed to be done was for one of them to get inside, gain Uther's trust, and patiently wait for the time when all the Druids would come and make everything better.

The plan worked, Aroded and Eroded were both accepted into the court, using magic no less, and soon they got used to the life. But while, Aroded grew to enjoy the simple life of camaraderie and finally learned that revenge wasn't all people cared about, the plan was set in motion.

Lady Morgana came back and Aroded was forced to do the fatal act of murdering the King. All because, according to his Father and Morgause, only he could do it. _He _was born to wield that sword and use it to kill Uther.

That was farther from the truth. The sword was the Sword of Aduro, meaning only those of good heart could wield it, even to do the most unforgiveable things. The sword didn't weigh the action so much as the conviction behind it.

You could kill a thousand men with that sword, and it would still be wield it by the possesor.

The Sword of Aduro had long been giving generation to generation in the line of Rosewoods. Eroded and Morgause knew that they had to have Aroded use it, it wouldn't work other wise. The reason why it was so important that he used that sword was because a Prophecy had been foretold that with that Sword only the good could destroy a deep evil. And now, Aroded was in possesion of it.

* * *

"I don't understand." Morgana said. "What prophecy? And what deep evil must it stop?"

Gwen and Elyon looked at each other, before Elyon said. "Morgause, at the moment is the deep evil. She is full of anger, hate, she wishes to destroy you and all of Camelot, so unless we stop her she will never stop."

Morgana blanched. "Wait, you mean to say that Aroded has to kill her?" She grew weak and sat down heavily on her bed. "It-it cannot be. You know this sounds crazy. How-how can you be certain that this is what the prophecy spoke about? That it talked of Morgause, how can we be sure?"

"We're sure." Elyon said with a sigh. "We could know because the prophesy talks of a powerful Sorceress seeking revenge on siblings of flesh and blood and can only stopped by the possessor of the Sword of Aduro."

"'Siblings of flesh and blood'? What does that mean?" Morgana asked quietly, and by the looks of Gwen, she was also confused. But the stranger part was when Elyon looked at Morgana confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Elyon asked.

"Know what?" Morgana snapped, her feelings too frayed to be polite at the moment.

Elyon looked between Gwen and Morgana, now looking uncomfortable, before she said,

"You and Arthur are the flesh and blood, you're brother and sister."

"What?" Morgana cried, standing up. Gwen stared at Elyon too. "My Father was killed in battle, my mother dead long before him. How can I be related to Arthur?"

"Arthur's Mother had and affair with Gorlois. She had you a couple of years before she had Arthur."

"But..." At this Morgana stopped, overtaken by all the feelings she had.

"But Igraine could not have children." She protested.

"That was not true. Uther was the one who could not bear children. In secrecy, Igraine had an affair with Gorlois and you came to be. She went away for all her pregnancy, so no one would know. I'm sorry that you found out this way. I thought you already knew."

"How could I have known or even suspect this?" Morgana cried.

"Gaius was there. He was treating Igraine and had asked my mother to go help him. They're still friends, even though they have not seen each other over the years." Elyon informed them. Gwen was having a hard time digesting all of this information, and she looked at Morgana, who was paler than before.

"Arthur's my brother?" Morgana said quietly almost whispering. Then she fell backwards into her bed, passed out.

"Morgana!" Gwen cried, as both she and Elyon tried to fan her awake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was getting the same version of Aroded's history, without hearing the truth of Morgana being his sister.

"Our Uncle was devoted and loyal to Morgause's plans for the future. Aroded got roped into doing everything because of that. He didn't have a choice." Alrionn explained.

"So, you killed my father because you didn't have a choice?" Arthur barked. "You always have a choice. You could have decided to stop and do the right thing instead of killling. . .my father." Sadness crept into Arthur's eyes, before he shook that away and glared over Erell to Aroded. "You killed an innocent man because you couldn't think for yourself? You are the lowest human being I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. I hate you."

"Stop it!" Alina said, anger distorting her pretty face. "You can't talk to my brother like that. He did an unforgiveable act, but he did it so I wouldn't have to."

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Yes, when we were both little, our Father had to pick who would do this job. I was older, he was going to pick me. He was overjoyed because he planned to make me make you fall in love with me, and gain everyone's trust before I had to kill Uther." She looked ashamed now, she felt ashamed. Her brother's life, and hers, was nothing more than the revenge Morgause and their Father wanted. It was dehumanizing. "I was so close to becoming the tool to my Father's and Morgause's evil plan, but Aroded didn't want that for me. He took my place, just so he could protect me from doing such a thing." She clenched her hands in anger, and began to shake. "I am so sorry that this happened to your father. I really, really am. If there was anything I could do-"

"There isn't." Arthur snapped. He turned his gaze to Aroded, before turning back to Alina. "All this information, why couldn't you tell us before?"

"We were afraid Morgause or anyone who worked for her, would kill us. Aroded had to make sure he did as Morgause wanted or my Mother and I would die. It was the same for me. If I did anything to help Aroded from doing what he did, then they would kill our Mother than me."

"I would stay alive. My family's death was to be my punishment for betraying them." Aroded concluded.

"And you Father? What's his punishment for your mistakes?" Arthur asked.

Aroded and Alina looked at each other. "There isn't any punishment that would hurt him." Alina said. "He played with all our lives ever since he first met our Mother. He doesn't care about us. He wouldn't be punished. He wouldn't care." She said.

Merlin heard this with anger. He could not believe that a father and husband would act this was toward his own family. His anger reminded him of when he used to be angry with his own Father, thinking he had abandoned his Mother and him. But this, this was worse than being left behind. Eroded didn't even appear to love his wife or children.

"Where is your Mother now?" Merlin asked, the first thing he had said all day.

A pained look came over both Aroded and Alina's faces.

"She-she died a couple of months ago, before any of this began. It allowed me to escape. I tried to find Aroded, but I wasn't sure how to do that. I was afraid for him." Alina confessed.

"I'm sorry about your Mother." Arthur said, kindly.

Alina shook her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. For everything that has happened."

"What can we do now? I'm sure that whatever happens, Morgause was still going to come and hurt Morgana. We didn't need to be told that."

"She wants revenge of Morgana, for having destroyed her plans. But in her fury, she doesn't see that her plans were fulfilled." Merlin added, anger in his voice.

"That's not why she wants revenge on Morgana." Aroded said, now surprised. He turned to Alina. "I don't think they know."

The siblings turned to Erell and Alrionn.

"We weren't told to tell them." Erell said, for the first time at a loss of words.

"Tell us what?" Arthur asked, forgetting his anger for a moment, with everyone looking so confused.

"That Morgana is your sister, Arthur. And that because of that, Morgause wanted Morgana as far away from here. She wanted her to destroy you and take over Camelot. Her plan changed when she decided to help save Camelot." Gaius said, coming from behind them all. Arthur and Merlin stared at him, not sure what to say to all of this.

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked.

"I was there when Igraine gave birth to Morgana." Gaius explained.

"What? But my Mother she was..." Arthur trailed off, before thinking. "Why did she want Morgana against me?"

"To destroy Camelot. Morgause knew that she could use Morgana against you, specially if you were weakened by Uther's death."

"All she wants is Camelot, and to kill all the humans without magic. Morgana would have been perfect for that, she just didn't expect her to fall in love with Merlin. Merlin was your saving grace." Alrionn informed Arthur, for the first time serious.

Merlin blushed when Arthur looked at him, surprised by this piece of information. Surprised that his love for Morgana had saved them all.

Arthur looked at Merlin. Then turned back to the others and said, "So, Morgana is my sister?"

"Yes, she is." Erell nodded.

"And there is a prophecy that states that Aroded is going to have to kill Morgause, and finally leave peace in our world and the world of the Druids?"

The Druids nodded. Merlin looked at Arthur, knowing what would come next.

Arthur sighed, and looked at them all for a moment, before facing Aroded and asking him directly. "What would you like me to do?"

**This was hard to write, but I finally got to the best part of my sequel. If there are any of you out there who are reading this story, it's about to get better. Or at least I think so. :) I'm excited.**


End file.
